


Man

by pint



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, obsessed with kink meme, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pint/pseuds/pint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art fill for hannibal with hairy chest...that's all...3 hr graphite sketch on bristol vellum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man

 

couldn't really find a good reference so this is as much as i can do with his face from memory and imagined lighting. I know that the right side is slightly off in that the hair comes up too high, but honestly, he's kind of creeping me out now and his imperfections make me feel safer with him in the room :P


End file.
